Bright as the sun, melt away my frost
by LovelyOutlaws
Summary: After a fight, Hinata get's injured at practice. Kageyama blames himself and stops coming to school. Hinata returns to snap him out of his depression, but with emotions running high, and teenage hormones running rampant... would they make a mistake that will crumble their trust and friendship, or form a bond that will help them evolve?


_A/N: Ah! This might just be a one-shot, or who knows, I might continue. I've never tried to write something like this before, so I'm really nervous- please be gentle 3_

His eyes burned into the taller teen, small shoulders heaving with every breath. They'd been practising for hours and Kageyama could feel his wrists, elbows, back, neck… it was all aching; but that look the young middle blocker gave him before asking for another toss was enough to keep him going. The first time they met, he didn't expect anything extraordinary- no he didn't expect anything at all. Just some fire headed shrimp pulling together a ramshackle team of kids who'd never played on a real court before.

Then he flew. One player with immense jumping ability doesn't make up for a team's complete lack of skill however, and quickly he left the setters mind, and memory. Until suddenly he was there, behind Kageyama in the gym, shouting at his back. Hinata. Never before would he have expected to think, _If you're here to connect my toss, there is no way we can lose._

He slammed another ball into the opposing court, sending the positioned water bottle flying. They didn't celebrate, they just prepared to hit the next water bottle. A clap echoed through the Gym, making the pair jump in surprise.

"Go home, you're going to hurt yourself if you keep going. Remember we have practice tomorrow!" Daichi was already changed out of his shorts, and had his bag over his shoulder, Sugawara-san yawned off to his left. "Clean up and head home- okay? It'll be a long day tomorrow."

With a sigh they nodded. At first they were silent as they collected the water bottles and balls. After a few minutes of that they began to chatter, mostly about volleyball, but also about their friends. How Tsukishima was becoming less hostile, and even a little bit social- not that they'd ever say that within his earshot, it'd just end in insults and arguments with the tall blonde. They talked about Noya-senpai and how he'd developed a silly new name for one of his receives, they discussed how they thought Nekoma would do in the upcoming matches that would decide on their participation in nationals.

Kageyama, king of the court, jump higher, jump faster, do as I command, and be my weapons, not my comrades… was chatting about friends- with a friend. His heart squeezed at the thought, and he paused his sweeping.

Suddenly Hinata was in front of him, "Kageyama-kun?" Hinata looked confused, maybe even a bit worried.

Blue eyes blinked before a scowl returned to it's natural position upon the setters face. "What are you doing?" He grumbled, glaring down at his teammate.

"What am I doing? What are you doing? You suddenly froze up as if your stomach was going to give you trouble!" Hinata stated, progressively turning his words into a shout as he continued.

"I'm fine! My stomach is fine! Jeeze, lets just get this done so we can leave." Kageyama exploded, shouldering past him to speed-sweep.

At first Hinata was silent, and the setter worried he'd been too harsh. He turned to look over his shoulder, and saw the small form shaking at the shoulders, fists clenched. Suddenly the smaller of the two whirled around, and pointed a finger at his teammate.

"BAKAYAMA!" He roared, the sound echoing through the near empty room. "I asked because I was worried!" and with that the small boy took his broom and finished his sweep at breakneck speeds. Kageyama blinked, watching him put away his broom before stalking out of the gym, still fuming.

By the time Kageyama had locked up the gym, and head to the club room, Hinata was gone. He sighed and got changed, locking up that room once he finished, and head home.

That night he couldn't sleep. It was still warm out, so he had his window open, but the sounds of nature weren't soothing to him. He tried to cover his ears with a pillow to no avail. He tossed, and turned, and occasionally looked at his cell phone. Maybe he should apologise to Hinata? He groaned and rolled over. Again, and again. Finally he gave up and shot a quick text to his teammate in hopes of that helping him get to sleep.

 **Kageyama:** _I'm sorry. I didn't mean to worry you, or explode like that._

 _ **Sent at 3:02AM**_

 _ **Seen at 3:06AM**_

Shit. Shit! He hadn't looked at the time before texting, and he'd just sent a text at three in the morning?

...And Hinata had seen it. Shit, did he wake him up? Why wasn't Hinata responding? Was he that mad at him? Had he made the kid more mad by texting him so early? Kageyama groaned and buried his face in the pillow.

He'd gotten no sleep last night, and Hinata had still not responded to his message. He arrived at the gym in the morning looking like death warmed over. His feet shuffled, and his shoulders slumped.

"Hinata still isn't here?" Kageyama was outside the club room and heard Noya-senpai ask, "He and Kageyama are usually one of the firsts to arrive!"

"They were practising pretty late- though they started to clean up when we were leaving." That was Suga-san.

Kageyama rounded the corner and entered the room, everyone froze. "Mornin'" He grumbled, dropping his bag and beginning to get changed.

"You look horrible." Was the blunt response from the tall boy with glasses. The setter was too tired to retort, which only made more of the team worried.

Hinata didn't arrive until the team was leaving the club room to go to the gym. Kageyama looked down at him as they passed one another and saw the dark bags under his eyes, the way his shoulders slumped in exhaustion. Guilt twisted in his belly. This was probably all his fault.

They did their drills, and warm ups before practising some skills. Receives were first on the list. Half the team would work on spiking or serving, while the other received, then they'd switch. Kageyama, missed two serves, much to Tsukishima's amusement, and Hinata's receives were worse than ever. After both sides got a good practice in for receiving, they were switched to spikes, and blocks. The coach pushed Hinata, Tsukishima, and Tanaka extra hard during this training, making use of Hinata's speed and dexterity to cross distances fast and add power to the blocks. The other two had to then compensate for him crashing into their sides without being sent flying. During this they steadily improved, until Kageyama tossed to Asahi, and put a bit too much power in it. The raven setter clicked his tongue in disappointment at his own abilities, and watched as the Ace made the toss work, off or not. He jumped high, his arm drawing back like a whip before connecting solidly with the quick. They had been trying to aim for Tanaka's outer arm, to force the ball to connect then exit the court. However having to alter his spike last minute brought the spike in tight to the middle blocker, and low… to his face. The smack resounded loudly through the gym as the blockers and Ace alike softly landed on their feet. Except Hinata.

Already exhausted from his sleepless night, he didn't stand a chance at avoiding that face shot. The ball made contact with his forehead, pulling his body backwards in an arch. He flew, for a moment before falling back to earth, his head taking the momentum of the spike, and falling faster than the rest of his body. Noya, and a few others on their side tried to react, tried to catch or slow his descent. Kageyama could see his eyes, as he fell, they were slightly open, but not at all focused.

Shoulders struck the ground first followed by his head. Everyone was running to him as the rest of his body crumpled and slid across the polished floor. He didn't so much as twitch. Completely still. He was flat on his back, eyes closed, head slightly tilted to the side. Daichi kept everyone back, trying to give their young blocker some air while the Sensei and Coach looked him over. Kageyama was rooted to his spot, his body felt cold. Next to him Asahi was shaking, his knuckles white as he looked at his feet, teeth biting hard into his lip. Noya moved around the cluster to stand next to the Ace, his hand rubbing small circles against his friends back to calm him.

The gym was so silent you could hear a pin drop.

"Hinata? Hinata can you hear me? Can you move?" Ukai was at his side, trying to rouse the boy.

"He's… unconscious. We need to call an ambulance.." Was a hushed whisper, though Kageyama couldn't tell who had said it. Everything was muddled to him. He felt nauseous, cold, the corners of his vision felt dark. A hand landed on his shoulder, and he flinched. Sugawara was pulling him away, and pressing a water bottle in his hand.

"Sit. Drink." It was more of a command than a request, "You look like you're about to faint."

Kageyama was about to protest, however Suga pushed on his shoulder, and his knees all but buckled. Suga helped lower him to the floor and pointed at Hinata on the ground. "You can keep an eye on him from here." Kageyama nodded and took a drink of water, his shoulders heaving as worry poisoned his stomach, and his breakfast threatened expulsion.

The small form on the ground stirred, and groaned. A sigh of relief was heard from everyone.

"Wha- what happened?" his voice was raspy, and tired, and he sounded drugged.

"Don't try to get up- we're going to get you to a hospital." Ukai stated. Kageyama noticed that Takeda-sensei was on the phone. Asahi sniffled heavily and fell to his knees next to Hinata and sobbed an apology. Hinata smiled weakly at the large softhearted player and rasped, comforting words- it's not your fault, these things happen, it was a glorious spike, my dumb head just happened to be in the way.

No. It wasn't Asahi's fault. _It was mine. My fault, you got hurt because we fought. Because I couldn't sleep, and then I woke you up. You got hurt because I wasn't at the top of my game. I was tired and distracted. It's my fault._ _ **MY**_ _fault._

He sat alone and stewed in his self loathing. He didn't move when the paramedics arrived, when they examined Hinata. When practice was called off, and everyone was told to leave. When Ukai prodded him to go. When Hinata was taken away in an ambulance. When Suga and Daichi tried to drag him from the gym. He didn't move.

He said he wanted to be alone.

They tried to convince him otherwise, they had some time before class to relax, they should stay together. He pushed them away. Everyone away. If nobody is near him then he can't hurt them.

After trying and failing repetitively to get him to move, Daichi told them to stop, that he'd move when he was ready. They left him alone.

The first bell rang for class. He didn't move.

When people came to use the gym, he literally had to get off his ass and leave but as he left the gym, still in his practice gear, he heard a first year say, "Ew, there's blood on the floor!" Kageyama flinched and ran out of the gym. He kept running until he was away from the school, he wasn't heading home, he wasn't heading anywhere. He just ran. Finally stopping in an empty park, he vomited. Staggering away from the trash bin he'd defiled he collapsed onto the grass.

Tears stained his cheeks as he thought about Hinata's small, frail body lying prone. Unmoving. From where he sat he couldn't even tell if the kid was breathing. He was so pale, so still. He looked dead. Logic told him, no don't be silly- but he was falling down that rabbit hole of self hatred.

Kageyama didn't show up to school for three days. Nor did he show up to practice. Daichi dropped his bag off at home after he'd missed a practice, and had asked about his well being. His family simply said he was "sick". It was true, he hadn't eaten, or slept much. Just… lay there, thinking about how he could only hurt people. The image of his last middle school match played through his head, accented by the image of Hinata lying unconscious. They'd all leave his side sooner or later.

 _It's all your fault._

 **Hinata:** _Why haven't you been at school?_

 _ **Friday, 2:34PM**_

 **Hinata:** _Tanaka said you've been skipping practice too- this isn't like you._

 _ **Saturday, 10:50PM**_

His parents had gone away for the weekend, they'd be back Monday. They'd also said that if he didn't start going back to school the following week, there'd be consequences. He really, _really_ didn't care.

The doorbell rang. Kageyama didn't react. It rang again. He didn't move from his bed. A few minutes passed. Suddenly a stone struck his window. Blue eyes slowly rotated to look at the glass. The window was open slightly to let air in. The next stone flew through that opening, and hit the side of his mattress. He grumbled some choice words and stood, to tell off whatever shitty kid was trying to break his window. Outside he saw orange hair, and large eyes staring back at him. The setter flinched and backed away from the window. His phone beeped loudly from his night stand. Backing away from the window he read the messages that had been left for him over the past few days.

 **Hinata:** _Bakayama get down here._

 _ **Sunday, 12:40PM**_

 _ **Seen, 12:21PM**_

Kageyama blinked at the screen, and waited.

 **Hinata:** _Or so help me I'll find a way up there._

He snorted through his nose, and shook his head. Taking another peek out of the window he saw the small blocker was gone. So he left after all. Kageyama knew he'd be abandoned in the end. He always is.

There was the sound of something clattering to the floor downstairs, and the raven haired jumped in surprise. Footsteps approached, then ascended the staircase. Suddenly there was a knock on his bedroom door.

Kageyama looked at the door in fear for a moment, before inching forward and opening it. Hinata stood there with a scowl that would rival Tsukishima. His arms were crossed over his chest and his feet were planted firmly. When the door was fully open, the small boy moved swiftly, grabbing the setter by the shirt and driving him backwards. The goal was to shove him against the wall behind him, but he didn't account for how messy the setter's room might be.

Kageyama tripped and fell backwards, half catching himself, but still landing uncomfortably on his ass.

Hinata fell forward, and landed on his friend, pushing him further backwards so his back was on the floor, and Hinata sat over him, legs on either side of the setters waist.

"It's. Not. Your. Fault." Hinata all but growled at him. Large blue eyes blinked. What? "What happened to me is not your fault."

"S-s-shouldn't you be in the ho-hospital?" Kageyama stuttered, eyes flicking over the redhead for injuries.

Hinata grabbed hold of his shirt again and lifted Kageyama's back slightly off the floor, just to slam him down again, knocking the wind out of the taller boy. "DO YOU HEAR ME?"

Kageyama shouted back, "YES, YOU DUMBASS, I'VE GOT EARS." Hinata looked pleased at being called a dumbass for some reason, his eyes glinting in the same mesmerising way they do during a match.

Hinata inhaled as if preparing to scream at him, and then slowly let the breath out, his muscles relaxing as he sat on Kageyama, his hands un-balling so his fingers lay splayed on his chest. Kageyama looked up at him, and felt his stomach do a backflip. He felt tears threaten at his eyes as his heart fluttered. _I'll make you invincible._

"I'm fine. It's not your fault." Hinata said, smiling softly this time, his head tilted slightly. This was a look Kageyama hadn't seen before. So, calm, and comforting. "Please come back to us? To me?" The setter felt his heart squeeze painfully. That heavy weight of trust that had been building up between them was suddenly back. He'd felt like he'd clipped Hinata's wings, but he felt assured that his friend, his partner, the one person who he felt he could flourish with was okay. Here, in his room… sitting on top of him. He felt his face heat up at the thought. Curse being a teenager. He needed to stop thinking about that, focus on why Hinata was there. Kageyama felt his hand come up, his other arm propping up his upper body slightly so he could reach Hinata's head with his outstretched one. His hand touched the back of Hinata's head gently, and was surprised to feel just how soft the orange mess was. Sure, he'd touched Hinata's head before, but not like this.

"Y-your head… there was blood." He managed. Hinata's cheeks coloured slightly at the gentle touch.

"Just a concussion. They didn't even keep me overnight at the hospital." Hinata assured, his eyes never leaving his friends. Under his fingers he could feel Kageyama's heart pounding.

"If I wasn't so out of it I could have tossed to Asahi properly… or if I hadn't texted you and woken you up…"

"I was already awake when you sent that text." Hinata admitted, looking down at his hands. "I felt bad… about shouting at you. Couldn't sleep."

Kageyama slowly removed his hand from his friend's hair, his fingers gliding lightly over his neck as he pulled away. As he crossed over Hinata's pulse, he felt it jump. Hinata's eyes shot back up to the setters and they sat in silence for a painfully awkward few moments. Finally Hinata got to his feet and turned away from his friend. "Come back. Don't run away from the team, from your _friends_." That word struck Kageyama hard. As Hinata began to walk out of the room, Kageyama moved, rising to his feet and taking a wide step to close the distance. His arms wrapped around Hinata's waist, and his face burrowed into the crook of his neck. Hinata nearly jumped out of his skin at the contact.

"I was so _worried_." Kageyama admitted. That alone made Hinata worry. Kageyama wasn't one to admit these kinds of things. Kageyama squeezed his hug tighter, eyes screwed shut. He wasn't being abandoned, he wasn't going to be alone. He had others to support him. Friends. _Hinata_.

"D-do you have a fever or something?" Hinata stuttered. His face slowly trying to match with his hair. Kageyama opened his eyes and flushed, standing up straight and loosening his hold on his blocker. Hinata slowly exhaled and turned in his friend's arms to face him. Hinata was just as flushed as the setter, their eyes avoiding one another for a moment before flicking to meet, only to pull away again out of embarrassment.

Hinata changed him. Kageyama could no longer imagine playing volleyball without Hinata at his side. Whereas before, he wished to play as a solo- one-man-team. He couldn't imagine being at Karasuno without Hinata. He couldn't imagine having friends… without Hinata. He was the cold bite of winter's morning, and Hinata was the sun, melting away the ice and discomfort in exchange for warmth and brightness. He didn't want to lose that. He didn't want to let go.

His arms tightened a bit around his friend again, their chests almost touching.

Hinata looked a bit confused, but not altogether uncomfortable, or angry at the contact. Large eyes looked up to his friend, wondering why he hadn't let go yet. Kageyama gulped, and looked down. Those large eyes were drawing him in again, his mouth was slightly open as if wanting to ask a question. His body moved without thought, large shoulders swooping down to close the space. Kageyama's eyes fluttered closed as his lips brushed against Hinata's gently, his heart pounding so loudly against his ribs he thought one might break.

Hinata turned rigid in his arms, and he quickly pulled away, eyes downcast, and cheeks red as he pondered what just happened.

Kageyama felt his stomach drop at this reaction, and let his hands fall away, back to his sides as he straightened. He'd been rejected. It burned in the back of his throat. Shit. After all this he just went and ruined everything.

"A-another." Was the small response. Hinata's hands were in front of him, fingers twisted together nervously as he blushed, eyes almost watery.

Kageyama was confused, he just stood there looking defeated.

"C-could I have another?" This time it was a question, as if he was asking for another toss. Then it dawned on the setter. He was asking for another kiss.

Kageyama gulped again, unsure of what to do. The first one had been a reaction, not really a decision. This time it would be on purpose, thought out and executed. He closed the door behind Hinata, despite being home alone… more of a habit for comfort than privacy. Hinata flinched as he stepped closer, and he paused, before testing another step. Hinata stepped away, back hitting the door. His hands came up defensively to press against Kageyama's chest, who halted his approach immediately. "Are you sure that's what you want?" He asked, his voice shaking. He had no idea what to do.

"Uh… no? I mean… I-I don't know. You're face is scary right now." Hinata said, looking at his hands instead of his friends face.

Kageyama turned his head to look at the small mirror on his dresser, and flinched. He was sporting a massive scowl. He took a deep breath and tried to relax his face. "Hinata…"

His friend looked back up into his eyes, and Kageyama ducked slightly, slowly approaching this time, and paying attention to the movements and pressure Hinata was putting on his chest. The pressure was present, but he wasn't pushing him away, just… keeping him at a controllable distance with his body. Kageyama paused an inch from his lips and whispered again, "Hinata, I won't kiss you unless you want me to." It twisted his stomach to say that, but he didn't want to ruin any salvageable part of this friendship. The pressure on his chest lessened considerably, but his hands remained there. Kageyama closed the gap and slowly, gently let their lips touch. Hinata's lips were warm, and quivering. He was scared, or nervous or both- but so was Kageyama. He had no idea what this meant for them. After a few seconds, he released the kiss, his face retreating a few centimeters. Hinata, was looking at his hands again, his breath coming more forcefully. His hands were no longer splayed flat on his friend's chest, instead they'd bunched up in the fabric again.

"Why… why did you kiss me?" Was his question, "t-the first time-" Hinata was quivering.

"I-I don't know… I had this overwhelming feeling… I couldn't lose you, I couldn't imagine my life now without you in it, by my side… with me." He was being honest, his face very red. Hinata looked back into his eyes and gulped.

"I-I don't know what this means…" The shorter boy admitted, "It scares me." Kageyama had never seen Hinata looking so lost, so weak before. It hurt his heart to see he'd been responsible for more pain. Kageyama stood up straight again, and tried to take a step away from Hinata, feeling disgusted with himself, and hurt at the rejection. Hinata held him in place with the grip on his shirt. "I'm scared… but-" He cleared his throat lightly before taking a small step to press his body against his setter's, his face pushing into his chest, "but I liked it."

Kageyama felt his stomach backflip at his words and actions. He understood. He was scared too. They were two teenage boys- such things… weren't widely accepted, it was a huge realisation that would take a lot to figure out and even come to terms with. "Hinata…" Was all he could say.

The shorter boy looked up now and tugged on the shirt he held, his eyes wet from unshed tears. Kageyama followed the tug, and tipped his head down towards the blocker. Hinata raised himself slightly on his tiptoes and connected their lips again. This time Hinata turned his head slightly so their noses wouldn't bump. Their lips fit nicely together this way. They kissed for longer this time, to the point where they needed to catch a breath. Around the same time they opened their mouths to breathe, uneducated in kissing they were basically still connected. With some oxygen back in their lungs, Kageyama took advantage of Hinata's open mouth and connected again, their lips locking more comfortably, as Hinata pulled more on his shirt. Kageyama pushed forward slightly so Hinata was back against the door, one of his hands finding the smallers hip, and the other bending at the elbow to rest his forearm against the door. Hinata relaxed his hold on the poor, now-stretched-shirt, and slid his hands up his friend's chest to snake around the back of his neck. One set of fingers tangled in his straight hair, and the sensation made the setter moan quietly into Hinata's mouth.

The kiss broke, and the two boys looked shocked at the sound of Kageyama's voice. They both flushed vibrantly, breathing hard. Hinata had saliva on his chin, and his eyes were still wet with tears.

"More." The blocker breathed.

Kageyama was fast to comply.

They tangled tongues sloppily for another few minutes against the door, before Kageyama's neck started to cramp. He broke the kiss, and tugged on Hinata's shirt, guiding him to the unmade bed. Hinata gulped and followed behind. He was flushed, and his eyes were wide.

Kageyama sat first, and gestured for Hinata to come to him. Hinata stood in front of his knees, but didn't know what to do- to be honest neither did Kageyama. The setter reached out a hand for his friend, and when it was received, he pulled Hinata onto his lap, so the smaller was straddling him. Seeing the redhead mounted on him in such a way sent a shock down his body into an area that he'd only really begun exploring in the last year or so. He coughed, surprised at the sudden heat in his lower belly and blinked. No, he couldn't have that happen while Hinata is on top of him!

Hinata cleared his throat, face bright red as he sat on top of something that was progressively getting harder beneath him.

Kageyama reacted quickly, lifting Hinata off his lap and placing him back on his feet in front of him, grabbing a pillow and covering himself.

"S-so-sorry." He'd never felt so humiliated in his life.

"K-kageyama?" Hinata was staring at the pillow.

"Th-this was a bad idea… f-forget it happened." He buried his face in his hands.

Suddenly Hinata was bending over him, and pulling his hands away. "Do you really think it was a bad idea?" the blocker looked hurt.

Kageyama paused for a moment, and looked away, flushing, "No… I just… I didn't expect-" he nodded down at the pillow, "this."

Hinata quivered for a moment, then seemed to find his resolve. He yanked the pillow away and pushed Kageyama backwards to lay down, and mounted him again. "H-Hinata!"

The pressure of having someone sitting on top of his growing erection was a new sensation, and had the teen biting his bottom lip painfully.

"What, do you think this doesn't happen to me too?"

Kageyama blinked, and then looked down at the redhead's jeans, to see a small bulge present. He didn't know if that made it better, or worse.

Hinata folded, connecting their lips together. Kageyama wrapped his arms around the smaller body, and held him close, moaning softly into his lips. His erection throbbed painfully. He wanted to deal with it, but he also wasn't ready for anything past what they were already doing. He broke the kiss, and helped Hinata sit back up.

"We should stop." He looked at Hinata who actually looked… a bit disappointed? "We… Shouldn't rush this- whatever it is. I can't say I'm mentally prepared for any further… steps."

Hinata blushed and giggled, wiping the final traces of tears away. "You'll be back at school and practice though?" Kageyama nodded. "Then we have all the time in the world to figure this out." Hearing those words made the setter sign in relief. Hinata leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss on Kageyama's lips, gently…. Sweet. Then he stood and stretched, still flushed. "I-I'll see you tomorrow then-" As he opened the bedroom door he bid farewell, "Tobio." With that he near about ran from the house, hopping on his bike and zipping away. Kageyama wasn't sure if it was humanly possible to become any more red than he already was.

"B-bye S-Shōyō." He gulped. Ho-lyyyyy shit. What had they started and where would it lead?

 _A/N: Thanks for reading! Let me know your thoughts. Hope you liked this little drabble!_


End file.
